The present invention relates to antenna mounts and, more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for mounting an antenna on a vehicle surface.
With the increase in commercial satellite, wireless, and other radio frequency (RF) communication, it has become increasingly necessary to fit vehicles with antenna capable of receiving these transmissions. Traditionally, these antennas are mounted on a vehicle roof, but could be attached at other vehicle locations, such as the trunk.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional satellite antenna. Traditionally, the receiving antenna unit is attached to the surface of the vehicle panel X. In this example, the receiving antenna unit comprises a unit casing 2 whose bottom is covered with a bottom cover 1. A circuit board 3 having circuit elements necessary for operation of the antenna covered by a metal shield or cover 11 is mounted within the unit casing 2. An antenna body 4 for receiving satellite or wireless signals is mounted in the casing 2, also. While body 4 is shown as, a flat body internal to the casing, a more traditional pole or whip antenna is possible.
One way to detachably mount the antenna on panel X involves magnetics. In this case, a recess 5 is formed in the bottom of bottom cover 1. A yoke 7 comprising a magnetic material is mounted in the recess 5, using for example, screws 6 in screw holes 7a. A magnet 8 is magnetically coupled to the yoke 7. When the antenna is placed on the panel X, a small gap H exists between panel X and magnet 8, but the magnetic attraction is sufficient to hold the antenna in place.
Another way of attaching the antenna to the panel X is with adhesive. In this case, instead of using the recess 5, yoke 7 and magnet 8, an adhesive can be applied under the bottom cover 1. The adhesive would adhere the antenna to the panel X.
Because of various deficiencies in the magnetic and adhesive methods, antennas are more commonly mounted to vehicle panels using screws. In this case, one or more screws (not specifically shown) would extend through the antenna unit casing 2, bottom cover 1, and panel X into the vehicle interior. The portion of the screw extending into the vehicle interior would mate with a corresponding nut. The screw and nut assembly would be tightened to hold the antenna to the panel X. Alternatively, the screw could extend from the vehicle interior to the exterior with the corresponding nut on the vehicle exterior.
To mount the antenna using the panel X, a worker would place and hold the antenna on the vehicle surface, such as the roof. Screws or studs would be placed in through holes that extended through the antenna and panel. Another worker, in this case interior to the vehicle, would place a nut on the stud and tighten the connection so the antenna is attached to the panel.
To attain the advantages of and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, an antenna mounting device is provided. An antenna, such as might be used on a vehicle, is comprised of several parts which may include a housing, base, gasket, and other parts. The antenna mounting device provides a means to attach the aforementioned antenna to a panel, such as a vehicle panel. The mounting unit provides a means to supply compressive force to hold the antenna on the panel.